Once Upon An Imprint
by EmmyBear101
Summary: When Bella was 8 she lost her parents and was sent to a group home, now she is 15 and ready for a change. When Sam and Emily can't have kids they turn to adoption. What happens when shy, geeky, 15 year old Bella meets a hot-head 18 year old Paul? Read to find out.
1. That's Me

**A/N: Hey Everyone! So first off I'd like to say that I am working on the Our Little Girl sequal again. I've just be having such issues deciding how I want to write it and how it will play out but it is come and will be up A.S.A.P. I know I said that way back when, when I finished Our Little Girl but I promise it is coming along. **

**So now onto this story. I have desided to try my hand at an imprinting story. I have liked a few of the ones I have read in the past and I want to try and write my own. There will not be vampiers in this story, so sorry to all of you who were looking forward to that but I just don't feel comfortable with that yet, so anyway I'll tell you in a chapter update for this story when I desided when the sequal to Our Little Girl will be up and I might give a few sneek peeks in this story as well. Let me know what you think.**

**Over and Out- EmmyBear101**

BPOV

I lay in my bed, reading with the dim book light I had. Being in foster home and sharing a room with three other girls can be annoying at times but that just how I live.

Let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Isabella Maria Swan, but I go by just Bella. I have dark chocolate straight hair and hazel eyes. I'm currantly living in Seattle but I am originaly from Forks which is about three to four hors away from here. When I was 8 years old both my parents died in a car accident. It was a head on collision with a half ton truck, the driver had been drunk at the time. That was 7 years ago.

I was placed into foster care because I didn't have any family who were able to take care of me. It's not that they didn't want to its just that most of them were addicts or recovering addicts and my social worker didn't think that was the best enviorment for an 8 year old kid.

Now I am 15 years old, one of the oldest of the 10 kids in the home, I haven't be considered for adoption since I turned 12. Most people today want little kids under the age of 10.

"UP AND AT 'EM PIPSQUEAKS," James yelled from the hall where he was banging pots together. James is one of the 'parents' of the group home I live in. He's a lot of fun and extreamly funny.

I heard some groaning and then the three girls start getting up to get ready for the day. I sighed and got up, looking at the clock. 6 o'clock in the morning.

"BELLA YOUR ON LUNCH DUTY," James called as the girls opened the door and started going to the kitchen for breackfast.

I got up and walked to the bathroom to shower. Kids who are on lunch duty get to get ready first. Lunch duty is basically making lunch for school.

Once showered and ready I walked downstairs to the large kitchen. Olivia and Grace, two of the girls I roomed with, were sitting at the table gossping, while Cole and Ally, twin 3 years olds, were sitting in high chairs waiting for Jessica, the Monday, Wednesday and every other Friday 'mother', to feed them.

Josh and Daniel, age 9, not twins, were sitting at the table talking about some cute girl Daniel was crushing onat school. Carter, May and Ethan were playing thier game of monopoly they had started last night.

"Josh what do you want in your lunch, apple or banana?," I asked picking up on of each from the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Keep going till you get to cupcake," He replied.

"Apple it is," I said putting the apple I had in my hand into his lunch and putting the banana I had in my other hand into Daniel's. I grabbed the sadwitches that Ashley, the Tuesday, Thursday and every other Friday mother, made and put them into lunch bags before zipping them all up and thne sitting at the table with my breackfast.

By the time everyone was downstairs getting jackets and shoes on it was 7:45, the bus picked us up outside the house at 8 so we all headed outside.

I sat on the steps with the book I had been reading earlier and waited for the bus. I hate my school, it's full of wannabe actors, jocks and sluts. None of them really care about the marks they get or getting homework done, unlike me who wants to have a career in life and for that reason I have been doved the geek of my grade.

The bus finally pulled up at 8:05 with most of the kids half asleep. May and I grabbed our usual seat and soon we were back on the road again.

When we pulled up to school I prayed that the cheerleaders weren't waiting for me. They are always pushing me around for being the geek or the neard.

I sighed as I steped off the bus, of course they were there waiting for me. Carter steped of the bus after me and notice who I was looking at.

"Want me to walk you to class?," He asked. I nodded and the two of us walked to our first class. Yes I am in some advanced classes thats problably why I get picked on so much.

I could just tell this day was going to drag on, cause I was already ready for it to be over.


	2. You pick me?

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back. So I am changing the no vampier thing. I remembered that the reason the guys chage is because of vampiers so now the Cullens will be vampiers and Victoriea will be a vampier in this story but as you know James is human. So anyway I'm won't be updating for the rest of the week because it's my last week of school before christmas break and I have a few last minute projects to work on. I promise that eiather Friday night or on Satuerday I will update. Let me know what you think. Over and Out-EmmyBear101**

BPOV

This day has been horrible, and it's not even lunch yet. Fisrt in my math class some idiot jock broke my glasses so I have to blindly find my way to the bathroom to put contacts in. Then in history I got paired with the stupid head cheerleader, needless to say I had to do all the work.

I was extreamly annoyed by then and stupid Mike Newton kept bugging me in English. That kid gets under my skin sometimes. He's just so creepy.

So now it's lunch and I'm sitting at my normal lunch table when Mrs. Cope, the secretary, came over to me.

"Bella sweetie, we just recived a call from Ashley, she asked for you to go back to the house," She said.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, she just asked that we send you home and to tell you that James will meet you outside the main doors," Mrs. Cope said.

I nodded before standing up and throwing out what I had left on my tray before going and grabbing my stuff from my locker.

James was outside the main doors when I walked out so I climed into the frount seat.

"So whats this all about?," I asked.

"A couple came to the house a half hour ago and said they were looking to adopted , they were looking for and older child, Ash started talking you up and they said they'd like to meet you, their only in town for the day so thats why we pulled you out of school," James said.

"Do you think this could be it?" I asked.

"Only one way to find out," James said pulling into the drive way.

I climed out of the car and wait for James to come around the car. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, guiding me inside. I took my shoes off and hung up my jacket and backpack. I'm glad I desided to wear one of my nicer t-shirts and my black skinny jeans.

"Bella sweetie we're in the den," Ashley called. I walked into the den and smiled at the couple.

They seemed pretty young. Both had tan skin and dark black hair and deep dark brown eyes. The woman was dressed in a short-sleeved white sundress that made her skin look even more tan, her hair was long and it stopped at her waist. The man sitting beside her as dressed in a whit t-shirt and khaki shorts. You could easily see his mussles and he looked strong.

"Bella this is Sam and Emily Uley," Ashley said. I walked over and sat in the chair across from them.

"Hi," I said. They smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at them.

We sat in the den talking till the rest of the kids came home.

"Em, I think it's time to get going," Sam said. The smile I had had on my face fell. They didn't want me.

"Bella honey what's wrong?" Emily asked seeing my sad face.

"Nothing," I lied before standing up and cleaning up the dishes we had used for coffee, or in my case peppermint tea, and cookies. I didn't hear the door close so I was assuming that they left quietly.

"Alright Bella, you'd better go pack," Ashley said. I turned to her shock, their kicking me out. "Hurry up kid you got a long drive to La Push,".

"Wait dose that mean..." I trailed off looking at Sam and Emily, they were both smiling and Emily nodded. I squealed and ran and hugged the two of them.

"Alight kid go pack up we got a 4 hour drive and it's already 4," Sam said. I nodded and ran up the stairs to my room. A large smile plastered on my face.


	3. Paul's POV and Bella's first morning

**A/N: Hey Everyone! So here's chapter three. I know it seems rushed and all but my family is in town for the holidays so I'm writing this in some spare time. I promise that after New years the chapters won't seems so rushed but for now when if I post it will most likely seemed rushed. So anyway if I don't post again I hope you all have a Happy Holidays and reviews are the best presant I could ask for so let me know what you think- Over and out-EmmyBear101**

PPOV

"Paul sweetie, are you awake?" A voice whispered. I groned and rolled away from the hand that was rubbing my chest.

"Babe I think it's time for you to leave," I said tiredly. The girl, whatever her name was, sighed and rolled into me.

"Come on Paul, lets go have a quicky in the shower before I go," The girl said rubbing my chest again.

"No can do I got to go to work," I said getting up. I leaned down and kissed her head. "Lock the door when you leave,". After that I ran out of the room, grabbing my shorts and phone on the way out, before getting in my truck and going to Sam and Emily's house.

Today they were going to pick up the teenage girl they had been thinking abput adopting. They haven't even met her yet and they are picking her up today.

"Paul you are on patrols with Embry till noon then switch off with Jarrod and Jacob," Sam said. "I'm trusting you to lead the pack while I'm gone man, don't blow it,". He handed me the patrol scedual for tomorrow as well since he as going to be busy setting up their new kid.

By time noon rolled around I was starving. Jacob was late for patrol and I had to stay till he came around. I know the dude just had a kid but come on two hours late is a bit much.

So anyway I spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with Sue Clearwater and her son Seth at Sue's dinner while she fed me and Seth.

"Hey Paul," Sam said as he walked into the dinner alone. I glanced at the clock to see that it was almost 8:30.

"Hey man how'd the meeting go?" I asked.

"Good, she and Em really hit it off, they are out in the truck actually, Bella fell asleep on the way here so Em called here a take-out order," Sam said.

"Sam, orders up," Sue called.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning man," Sam said taking his food and going out to his truck. I sighed and paid Sue for dinner before leaving and going back home to sleep. Early morning patrol sucks.

BPOV

When I woke up the sun was shining in through the window. That's when I realized I wasn't in my bed. I slowly opened my eyes and shut them as I was blinded by light. I rolled over onto my other side and opened my eyes again this time not being blasted by bright light and my eyes could adjust to the light. Once they had I climed out of the warm bed and looked around the room.

The walls were a pale yellow-green colour and the floors were a dark hardwood but there were two rugs on the floor, one was baby blue and the other looked like it was light pink. The bed was a simple white coloured wood, queen size and the comforter was a mix of lime green, hot pink and light blue pocka dots.

Wow, they went to a lot of work for me. I sighed and started to walk to the door only to grimice when my feet hit the cold hardwood floors. I grabbed the slipper boots that were on the dress. Emily must have gotten them for me, I'd thank her when I found her.

I opened the door and was hit with the sent of walffles. I followed the smell down the stairs and into a beautiful kitchen.

I stopped just short of the kitchen when I saw Sam and Emily in an embrace. It looked like he was whispering something in her ear. I got my awnser when Emily giggled and turne dand gave Sam a kiss.

I walked into the kitchen and Sam turned to me and smiled.

"Morning Bella," He said before sitting on one of the bar stools next to the island. Emily turned to me and smiled before handing me a plate of waffles. I took a seat at the island next to Sam.

"So Bella we are having a bonfire tonight down at the beach, it'll be kinda like your welcome to the family party. You'll get to meet all the guys and some of the other kids that live on the res," Emily said.

"That sounds fun," I said.

"It is, I'm going to be cooking so is there anything you'd like?" She asked.

"Could you possibly make mozzarella sticks?" I asked shyly. I love mozzarella sticks.

"Of course, Paul is a mozza sticks lover so I was already going to make them," Emily said.

I finished eating and clean the dishes for Emily since she was starting on food for tonight. Sam had said he was going on a run so I desided to get dressed in some old t-shirt and some jeans, I'd change before tonights party, then went and helped Emily cook for tonight.


	4. She's my sunlight

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back! Okay so first things first I'm going to say that I will try to update everyday untill the 5th, which is my last day of Christmas brake, but after I might not update till weekends. Now I have a question for you guys. I want to make a facebook page thing to show you pics of the outfits and what not from chapters, only thing is, is that I have no idea how to make one so if you know how to make one PM how and I'll let you all know when I have it up and running. See you at the bottom.**

PPOV

When my patrols were over it was almost 4:30 so I desided to head to Sam's to see if he needed anyhelp with anything before the fire. When I walked through the trees that lead into the back yard at Sam's house I saw a girl , who I'm guessing was Bella, laying on the outdoor bed swing reading, or drawing, or something.

I walked up onto the deck and she didn't even look up so I walked inside and into the kitchen.

"Oh Paul, just in time, Sam needs help to bring stuff down to the beach," Emily said handing me a few pans that had tin foil over top of them. "Jared and Embry are bringing the tables already,".

Sam and I walked back into the back yard and Bella didn't look up yet again. Her dark brown hair fell to the sides of her face but I could see that she was bighting her bottom lip as she read her book.

"She's been in that same spot almost all afternoon," Sam said when we were in the trees going towards first beach.

"Have any of the guys met her yet?," I asked.

"Nope, when Jared and Embry came around she was asleep on the swing, they woke her up when Embry dropped one of the tables as they were going this way, Sam said.

...A hour later...

Emily and Bella came down to the beach after us. Bella was dressed in a pink t-shirt and some purple skinny jeans, she had her hair in pig tails and I have to say that she looked very much like Boo from Monsters. inc. You could see the blue ties of her swimsuit.

"Girl of the hour has arrived," I called to the guys who were sitting around the fire.

The guys all turned to see Bella and Emily. Jared was sitting with his girlfriend/imprint Kim on a blanket near the fire. Jacob, Leah, Jacob's wife/ imprint and our pack sister and their two kids were sitting to the right of them and Embry, Quil and myself were standing at the food table.

"Paul don't emberress the poor girl," Kim chastise before she went over and introduced herself and Jared to Bella. Sam walked over and therw an arm around Bella's shoulders and the other around Bella, he lead them to the table of food.

"Alright well now you know Kim and Jared. Bella this is Jacob and his wife Leah and their two kids, Will and Jasmine," Sam said pointing at Jacob, Leah and the kids. "Over here we have Embry, Quil and Paul,".

Bella said hello to everyone before turning to me and just sunlight.

"Oh no," Embry said bringing me out of my Bella daze.

"Dudes did that really just happen?" Quil asked everyone.

I turned to Sam. He looked pissed.

"Sam calm down honey," Emily said grabbing Sam's hand but he just pushed it away.

"How could you!" Sam yelled at me.

"Sam you of all people should know it can't be helped," I said calmly moving Bella behind me in a protective stance, this just seemed to make him even madder.

"She's 15 and been here less then a day!" Sam yelled again. I could feel Bella's eyes watching the two of us.

"I didn't plan this just like you didn't plan on it when you imptinted on Emily while dating Leah," I said.

The next thing I knew Sam was phased and Bella was screaming. I pushed her to Kim, who had moved to come grab her and phased.

Sam attacked and we rolled to the forest. I felt Jared phase in with us.

BPOV 

I have no idea what just happened. One minute I'm looking into Pauls eyes and the next him and Sam are giant wolves.

"What the fudge was that?" I ask looking at Emily.

"Don't worry about it right now Bella, once stories are told you'll understand," Em said.

A few minutes later Sam, Paul and Jared all walked out of the forest without shirts on and I'm not going to lie I stared at Paul. He had big muscles and a six pack that looked divine. I sighed and rested my head on my arm which was resting on my knee.

"Like what ya see babe?" Paul asked when he saw me staring. I blushed and looked down at my lap smiling. I heard a growl and a chucle. I looked up to see Sam glaring at Paul and Paul was looking at me smiling.

After everyone had grabbed food Billy, Jacobs dad, started telling the tribal legends and I had to say that once he started telling the stories Paul and Sam turning into wolves seemed to make much more sense

**A/N: Alright so first off, Bella's 'Boo outfit is an actual outfit. It's from the disneybound collection. I stumbled across the fashion line this morning and some of the outfits are really nice. I'll post the pic on the facebook page if I get on and if I don't I'll link it in my profile. I'll let you know when it's up. Leave me a reveiw on what ya think. Over and out- EmmyBear101.**


	5. Tears shed and friendship started

**A/N: Hey guys! I have the Facebook Page created! YAY! The link to the page is in my profile and I should have some stuff up there by this afternoon possibly. So anyways on with the story.**

PPOV

I watched Bella as she listened to Billy tell our stories. Every so offten she would look at one of the guys as if she knew now what we were.

She looked at me as Billy was telling the imprint story and our eyes met. I smiled at her and her eyes widened. She quickly looked towards Sam and I could almost see the gears in her head turning.

I could tell the second she realized I had imprinted on her when her eyes shot back to me, wide as saucers.

"Y-y-you d-d-didn't," She whispered. But of course I heard as well as the rest of the pack. I smiled at her weakly and she stood up. Billy paused.

"Bella honey," Emily said reaching for Bella's hand. But before she could grab it Bella took off running down the beach.

"BELLA!" Sam called after her stnading up. He made to go after her but Emily grabbed his hand and nodded towards me. Sam turned to me and glared before pointing in the direction Bella went. I stood up and ran towards Bella.

"BELLA STOP!" I called running to her. She just sped up. She was fast, but I was faster. I ran up behind her and wrapped my arm around her waist and lifted her up. She screamed and started hitting my arm.

"Let me go, let me go," Bella cried. I set her down but didn't let her go. She turned to me and started hitting my chest. It didn't hurt but I desided to let her get her anger out.

After a few more hits she stopped and didn't something that shocked me. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug and cried into my chest. I hugged her to me and just let her cry.

BPOV

I didn't know why I was so upset about the imprinting I just was. I mean it's not like Paul isn't an amazing guy. As far as I know he's funny and he can be really sweet as well.

When my tears finally stopped I felt Paul run his hand through my hair. It was calming, to know he wasn't going to push me away when I cried for no reason.

"Bella I'm sorry," Paul sighed.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't know why I paniced, I guess maybe because you're so much older then me," I said.

"I'm not acctually that much older then you," Paul mummbed into my hair. "I'm only 18,".

"18, really?" I asked pulling away to look up at him. He looked almost 30.

"It's a wolf thing," Paul said. "Our bodies mature faster, so we look older but in truth I just turned 18 a few weeks ago,".

"Wow," I said. Paul smiled at me.

"We should get back, Sam and Em are going to get worried," he said.

"In a minute, can you tell me more about the imprint?" I asked.

"Okay," Paul said as he sat down in the sand. I went to sit beside him but he moved me to his lap, I gave him a questioning look. "Sorry my wolf likes when he can hold you, imprint thing,". I nodded and snuggled into him as he told me more about imprint.

"So we are soul mates?" I asked. He nodded. "Dose this mean we have to start dating right now?".

"Sam and I already talked about it and he said that we can't date offically till you turn 16 in a few months but we should just start as frineds anyways," Paul said with a smile.

"Well I don't think frineds cuddle," I stated looking at him with a smug smile. He smiled back at me.

"No one said we couldn't be friends with cuddleing benifits," He said with flirty smile. I pushed his shoulders so he fell on his back and stood up before running back to where I think the bonfire was.

**A/N: Oh Paul, always the flirt. Anyway go check out the facebook page, link should be in my profile but if it isn't let me know. I plan on putting up sneak peeks of chapters when I don't have alot of time to write on the facebook page so if you want see said sneek peaks like up the page. Over and out-EmmyBear101.**


	6. Sorry guys!

**A/N: Hey guys so I have't got the chance to write today so there won't be a chapter today but there is a sneek peek up on my facebook page so go check it out, link is in my you tomorrow. Over and Out-EmmyBear101.**

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR! :)**


	7. Oh Paul

BPOV

It has been a few days since the bonfire on the beach and since then Paul and I have been hanging out everyday before or after his patrols, it just depended on when Sam had him scheduled.

"BELLA, PAUL'S HERE," Emily yelled from downstairs. I smiled and finished putting the red bow on my ponytail and the rest of the candy hair clips in place before going downstairs.

When I walked into the kitchen Paul had his back to me so I snuck over and jumped on his back.

"Whoa," Paul said grabbing my hands so I didn't fall. "Well hello to you too," he said looking over his shoulder at me. I kissed his nose and heard a growl. I looked up to see Sam had come in from patrol.

I jumped off Paul's back before Sam could get mad and stood beside Paul. He looked down at my outfit with a questining look.

"What are you suppose to be?" He asked.

"I watched Wreck-it Ralph last night," I said with a smile.

I was dressed like Vanellope Von Schweetz. I had on black and blue striped leggings, a brown skirt and my blue sweater. My hair was in a ponytail and I had a red bow tied in it, also in my hair was the many candy hair clips clips. On my feet were my Ash Tornado Black Nickle Boots.

"You do know halloween isn't for a few months right?" Paul asked. I glared at him, I like Disney and dressing up in outfits inspired by my favorite characters is fun.

"Whatever Paul," I said before turning around and going up to my room. Yes I was going to pout in my room like a five year old but I don't care.

PPOV

"Bella honey come on," Emily said from upstairs outside Bella's door for the eighth time.

Bella had gone up to her room after I maed fun of her outfit and now I felt like a bastard for making her upset.

I heard Bella's bedroom door open.

"I just want to be left alone," She whispered. It felt like I was being stabed in the heart at the sound of her voise. She had been crying.

"You want help taking out the clips," Emily asked.

"No!," I said loudly stadning up and going up the stairs. Bella and Emily looked at me. "Don't change, leave the clips in,".

"You were right, I look stupid," Bella said looking down at her feet.

"No," I said again. "I never said you looked stupid, you look adorable and I was an idiot for making you feel bad,".

Emily had slowly started making her way down stairs to let the two of us talk in private.

"It was stupid of me to even think of dressing up like a little kid would do," Bella said taking out one of the clips she had in her hair. I grabbed it from her hand and put it back into her hair.

"Bella you are far from a child, you are more mature than any of the pack and some of us are in our twenties, if you want to dress as a disney character, then don't let what stupid people like me say bring you down," I said lifting her head to look at me. She had tears in her eyes. I feel like even more of an ass now.

"I don't want to go anywhere now," Bella said. I sighed this wasn't working.

"We are going out whether you like it or not," I said picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. She screamed and started hitting my back but as soon as we started going down the stairs she stopped and grabbed my shirt.

"I need my bag," Bella said.

"Okay," I said and turned around, being carful don't to knock Bella into the wall. I ran up the steps causing Bella to scream. I walked into her room. "Where is it?".

"On the chair beside my bed, Paul put me down," Bella said. I ignored her and walked over and picked up the beach bag that as on the chair before running down the steps.

Sam was standing at the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed over his chest.

"We're going to the beach," I said as I walked out the back door, Bella still trying to get down.

**A/N: Bella's outfit and beach bag will be on my facebook page. Over and out EmmyBear101.**


	8. Sorry Again!

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry to say this again but there will not be an update for today. I will update twice tomorrow tho to make up for it. Don't forget to go like my facebook page to see sneek peeks of up coming chapters, one will be posted today. Over and out- EmmyBear101**


	9. Beach Babes and Surfer Dude

PPOV

I was still walking toward First Beach with Bella over my shoulder. She had managed to flip herself around so she was now laying upside down.

"You know I have two feet of my own I can use right," Bella said.

"Yes but you might use those feet to run back to the house and we will be doing this all over again," I said. She sighed.

"Well can you at least flip me back over, I'm starting to feel light headed from being upside down?" She asked.

I set her on her feet, knowing I'd have to do it sooner or later, and she wobbled a little. I wrapped her in my amrs around to keep her from falling. Once she was fine I let her go.

"Come on let's go before it get's to busy," I said grabbing her hand and running towards First Beach. Sinse Sam had said no to a trip to Hawaii I was going to spend as much time on the warm days at the beach and Bella was going to spend them with me.

BPOV

Paul had all but dragged me to First Beach and now I know why. As soon as we got close enough you could tell that it was packed.

"How about we go change first and then we can go find where the pack set up," Paul said. I nodded and followed him to the bathrooms/change rooms.

I changed into my blue strapless bikini that I was inspired by princess Jasmine and I put on my sunglasses and gold flip flops before walking out. Paul was waiting for me outside, and I'm not going to lie I stared at his bare chest. The dude was fuck-hot and had a six pack, any girl would love for him to be theirs. And to prove my point two girls walked up to Paul and started flirting with him.

I glared at them but caught myself, no one can know about me and Paul. I walked over to them and Paul hadn't notice me but I had notice how much he was liking the blonde tramp who was touching his six pack. I growled and walked past them to go to the food truck.

"Bella where are you going?" Paul asked running to catch up with me.

"As far away from you as I can get," I said and walked to stand in line.

"Come on Bella don't be like that," Paul shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Just go be with those girls Paul, I'll go find the pack," I said. It was my turn to order. He sighed and walked away.

"What can I get you Jamsime," The boy said. He looked to be about my age. He had dirty-blonde hair and from what I could tell brown eyes.

"How'd you know this was Jasmine?" I asked.

"My cousin had the same suit at one point, so anyway what can I get ya?".

"A frozen lemonade," I said. He rang up my order before grabbing it and passing it to me.

"I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" he asked.

"Yeah I just came a few days ago," I said.

"So I'm going to assume you haven't met anyone your age yet," he said.

"You'd be right," I said opening up the lemonade and eating some of it.

"Well I'm done working in a few minutes here, how about I introduce you to some people you'll be going to school with," He said.

"Yeah sure that'd be cool, I'm Bella by the way," I said.

"I'm Kaz," He said with a smile. I smiled back

at him and told him I'd wait for him on the picnic tables.

As I sat there eating my frozen lemonade I looked around, I didn't see Paul anywhere but I did see Embry. He was flirting with a group of girls and showing off his muscles. I rolled my eyes. These boys are so full of themselves.

"Ready," I heard a voice say I looked up to see Kaz. He had changed out of the jeans he had worn in the truck into swim trunks.

I smiled and nodded up at him standing up and he led me towards a group of people.

**A/N: Hey guys so I didn't have as much time as I thought would to write so I didn't get the second chapter I was going to post today finished. I will also not be able to post tomorrow. My brother's hockey has started back up from christmas brake and all of the games are away games so that's why I don't have a lot of time. I will update if I can sometime this week but I might not be able to till the weekend. I will post sneek peeks up on my facebook page as much as I can as well. Over and out-EmmyBear101.**

**P.S. The sneek peek up now on the page will be in the next chapter and Bella's swim suit and flip flops are up on my facebook.**


	10. Stuid Wolves

PPOV

I am such an idiot. Why didn't I stop Jane from touching me when I knew Bella was there. Now Bella's mad at me and she's off talking with a group of kids from the rez.

"Paul man you really messed up with her," Embry said when he finally came over from talking to the group of girls he was showing off too.

"Thanks Captain Obvious I hadn't notice," I said sarcastically.

"No problume man," He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and continued to look at Bella.

She was beautiful in her swimsuit. The blue was perfect against her slightly tan skin and she looked like a goddess. Emily had told me that it was inspired by some Disney princess. I am never going to make fun of her Disney outfits again, that is if I can get her to forgive me.

I looked back at Bella only to find that the kid from the food truck had his hand around her shoulders. My wolf growled and I glared at the kid, and as if he could sence my glare on him he turned his head nad looked at me. He turned to Bella and said something to her causing her to turn and look at me.

I gave her my puppy-dog pout and she just glared at me, but she did move away from the kid. She knew my wolf didn't like that another guy had his arm around our imprint and was smart enough to move before my wolf came out.

"I think it's time to crash a party," I said getting ready to stand up from the sand. "Embry you coming?".

"Hell Yeah!," Embry said jumping up. We started to walk over to the group but Emily calling my name caused me to stop.

"Paul do you really think pulling her away from her new friends is a good idea, she's already mad at you," Emily said.

"She's my imprint I can do what I want," I said and turned and walked towards the group again.

"Hey Belly bean, what's shakin?" Embry asked once we were close enough. I saw the blush rise up in her cheeks and the nickname.

"Embry what do you want?" Bella asked turning to face us. She glared at the two of us.

"Oh can't I hang out with my bestie," Embry said throwing his arm around her shoulders. I bit back the growl that was threataning to escape.

"Sure you can, he's on the other side of you," Bella said.

"Oh come on Bella, we can go play truth or dare again, you know you enjoyed kissing Quil last time,"Embry lied. Bella glared at him before turning and stomping away. The group of kids she was with seemed to be lost for what to say.

I could tell Bella had started crying by the sharp pain in my chest so I turned and ran after her.

"Bella come on it was a joke," I called after her. She just kept walking. As she walked past the group Emily asked her what was wrong but Bella just kept walking.

"Paul what did you do now?" She asked as I was about to walk by.

"Em made a few jokes and now she's running away from me," I said. Emily sighed and stood up. Embry had joined us by then. Emily turned to him and smacked him on the back of the head before turning and doing the same to me.

"Ow, what was that for!?". Embry asked rubbing his head.

"For embarrassing the poor girl infrount of her new friends," Emily said before smacking the two of us again. "I'm going to go to the house with Bella and try to convice her to come back, though it will be useless since she's been embarrassed," and with that Emily turned and walked away from us.

"It's not like it was that mean of a joke," Embry mummbled.

"Embry you made her out to be a slut who dates older guys," Leah said covering Jasmine's ears when she said the word slut.

"Well she does date older men," Embry said matter-o-factly.

"Yeah but the diffrence is I'm 6 years older then her not 2," Quil said.

"You two really F'd up," Jake said coming up to the group with a shivering Will in his arms.

"She'll get over it," Embry said and sat down in the sand.

I hope he's right, other wise this imprinting thing isn't going to work out very well.

BPOV

I ran to the house, embarrassed. I hate Embry for saying that and I hate Paul for not stoping him. Just because Paul was upset dosen't mean he has to embarrass me infrount of my new friends.

When I got to the house I ran up to my room, kicked off my shoes, threw down my bag and fell into my bed. I heard the door open and close and prayed that it wans't Paul or Embry.

"Bella honey can I come in?" Emily's voice came from the other side of the door. I filped over and called her in. She came in and gave me a weak smile. "You okay sweet heart,".

"Other then being called a slut infrount of people I just met and my imprint just standing there not doing anything to stop him, I great," I said sarcastically.

Emily came and sat at the end of my bed. She rubbed my arm that was near her.

"I know you were embarrassed honey, but it will blow over and I'm sure Kaz and the rest of them won't even remember when spring brake is over and you start school," Emily said.

"But that dosen't help right now," I said.

"Honey I know what you are going through, I had three older brother's myself, I lost count of how many times they stool my clothes, leaving me to wear there hand-me-downs to school," She said.

"Really they stool your clothes?," I asked.

"Oh yeah, I was made fun of for it but you know what," Em said.

"What?" I asked.

"I always got back at them and by the next day it was forgotten," Emily said.

"So are you telling me to get back at them?" I asked.

"That is exactly what I'm telling you, and can I give you a few ideas," Emily said with an evil smile.

I have a feeling this is going to go horrably bad for the boys.

**A/N: Alright guys there you have it, I hope to update tomorrow as well but if I don't then Sorry. Don't forget to like my facebook page to get all the sneek peeks of up coming chapters, one will be up for the next chapter. Over and out- EmmyBear101**


	11. Revenge is best served sweet

**A/N: Hey Everyone. So I am so sorry I didn't update last weekend I got really sick on friday night and then the rest of the weekend I was way to sick to think about writing. This chapter is what I wrote last weekend and its short and kinda sucks but I just decided to post this so I can move on. I may re-write this later down the line but for now I'm just going to leave it. See you at the bottom.**

PPOV

It has been a week since the beach incident and Bella still isn't talking to me. Sure she does still cuddle with me when I come over and she'll smile at me but this not talking thing is driving me crazy, and the worst part about all of this is that she started talking to Embry again. Now that annoys the hell out of me.

Today is Satuerday and I'm over at Sam's with the rest of the pack, minus Jake and Quil who have patrol. The rest of us guys and Jake's son Will are playing on the xbox and The girls are in the kitchen making cookies and Jello or something like that. I don't know, it's food, that's good enough for me.

BPOV

This is the perfect prank. The boys won't see it coming. The rest of the pack was warned not to eat the cookies because of the 'special' ingredants.

"Boys, I made you cookies," I said walking into the living room and putting the cookies on the table. Paul and Embry went straight for them.

"Thank you baby," Paul said taking a large bite of his cookie. Embry did the same and I started the count down in my head.

"Why aren't the... OH GOD MY MOUTH!" Embry yelled spitting out the cookie and waving his hand around his mouth. Paul was doing the same and the pack was laughing. Paul stood up and ran into the kitchen he came back in drinking the cartoon of milk. He passed it to Embry when he was done and Embry tipped it back spilling most of the milk on the floor.

"What the hell is in those cookies?," Paul asked glaring at me.

"Just some red pepper juice," I said with a smug smile before going back into the kitchen and grabbing the mop. I walked back out and passed it to Embry.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Paul asked looking in the chair.

"Boys time for dinner," Emily called and then the phone was forgotten and all the guys were in the kitchen dishing up food.

Once dinner was over me and Emily went back into the kitchen to get the Jello we had made. I placed the one I had in my hands on the countier and grabbed Paul's phone, that I had taken earlier, and stuck it into the center of the Jello.

"Desert is served," I said placing the bowl of Jello in the center of the table.

"Uh whats in the the jello?," Embry asked just as Paul's phone started ringing in the jello.

Paul reached in and grabbed it and glared at me as he awnsered his phone. I just smiled and dished up some of my own jello from the other bowl.

**A/N: Yeah I know it's short and sucks but like I said I'm just trying to move on from this to get to the better stuff, so please don't comment on the bad spelling and what not. I will not be able to update this weekend because of my bro's hockey but I might update again tonight or maybe next week on monday. No sneek peek this week either, Sorry. Over and out-EmmyBear101**


	12. Oh boy

**A/N: Hey everyone sorry I didn't update yestuerday my internet was being stupid. **

PPOV

**One month later...**

"Come on love, we're going to be late!" I called up the stairs to Bella, who was taking her sweet ass time getting ready for school.

"I'M COMING!" Bella yelled back at me from her room before I heard the sound of her picking up her backpack and then the door opening.

Bella came down the stairs dressed in a pale yellow shirt with some kind of sweater over top of it. She was wearing these short jean shorts that made her look so sexy.

"Bella what are you wearing?" I asked.

"Oh this, it's my Belle outfit, you like?," She asked doing a turn. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Yes I do like it, but I'm affraid that so will most of the boy population," I whispered in her ear.

"Then I guess you'll have to stay near me," Bella said.

"You know Sam won't let us till you're 16," I said.

"5 more months baby," Bella whispered. "Now let's go or we're going to be late for school,". She walked out my arms and into the kitchen.

"5 more months," I said to myself before going out to my car to wait for Bella. She came out a few minutes later with a piece of toast in her mouth. She locked the door behind her and then came and climed into the passanger seat.

"Want a bite babe?" She asked offering me her toast. I leaned over and took a bite before starting the car and driving towards the school.

**BPOV**

We drove to the school in silence. Paul and I had gotten a lot closer over the last month. We haven't kissed yet but we cuddle and he kisses my cheeks and the top of my head all the time.

As we pulled up to the school I notice that there was a large group of people standing in a circle.

"Wounder whats going on?" I asked Paul before getting out of the car and grabbing my bag from the back seat. Paul walked over to me and we walked towards the crowd.

"FIGHT...FIGHT...FIGHT...FIGHT," The crowd was chanting. I pushed my way to the frount only to find Kaz on the ground and the football captin, Ranger, over him hitting him.

Ranger's girlfriend Cat was yelling at him to stop and grabbing onto his arm.

"Paul you have to do something he'll kill Kaz," I said. Paul nodded and walked over to Ranger grabbing him under the arms and pulling him off Kaz and throwing him to the side.

"What the hell Lahote?" Ranger asked stadning up.

"Leave the kid alone Ranger, and go pick on someone more you're size," Paul said.

"Oh yeah like you?" Ranger asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to fight you Ranger," Paul said turning around. Ranger had a crazy look in his eyes and the next thing I know his fist is flying at Paul.

He hit Paul in the side of the head causing Paul to stumble but not fall. He turned and the next next thing I know both boys are throwing punches and I start yelling at them to stop. Out of nowhere Cat started pulling my hair. I turned and grabbed onto hers as well.

"PRINCIPLE!" Someone yelled and everyone around us scattered. Mrs. Smith and two of La Push cops came over to us. The cops grabbed onto the boys and dragged them appart.

"You 5 my office now," Mrs. Smith said and the officers dragged the boys to the office and me, Cat and Kaz followed them.

When we got to the office Mrs. Smith talked to us all individually before calling us all in.

"You kids know that the school has a no fighting policy, I'm sorry to say this but all five of you are suspended. Cat and Bella you are only suspended for 3 days, Paul and Kaz one week and Ranger two weeks, you will all be aloud to catch up on the homework you miss but the next time this happens on school grounds you will be expelled," Mrs. Smith said.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Kaz's dad walked in.

"Let's go Kaz," His dad said. Kaz stood up and waved to me and Paul before fallowing his dad out.

"I have called all of you're parents but Paul when we called you're house their was no awnser," Mrs. Smith said.

"Yeah uh my mom left me a few months ago," Paul said awkwardly.

"Guess she didn't like that her son's a drugie like his father," River said in a low voice. Paul shot up and went to hit Ranger again.

"Mr. Lahote sit down now!," Mrs. Smith said. Paul didn't move so I grabbed his hand and he calmed down and sat in the shir beside me.

"Mr. Smith that was uncalled for," Mrs. Smith said. Yes Ranger is her son, creepy, I know.

"Well Mr. Lahote when I called for Bella, Sam said he was watching out for you so he'll take you home," Mrs. Smith said. "You two are aloud to go,".

Paul and I both stood up and walked out of the office. Sam and Emily were waiting for us and Sam didn't look very happy.

"We'll follow you to our house," Sam said before walking out of the office and to the parking lot. Me, Paul and Em followed him before going our seprate ways to our cars.

This was not going to be very good.

**A/N: So there's the next chapter. I know a lot of you are bored with Paul and Bella getting into troble and arguing but untill Bella's 16th birthday chapter I didn't really know how to write this story and I didn't want to skip a bunch of months ahead cause then it would be a really short story. I can't promise this will be the last chapter the two get into trouble but I'll change it up soon. Bella's Belle outfit will be up on my facebook page so don't forget to check it out. Over and Out EmmyBear101**


End file.
